Waterborne formulas based on poly(vinyl acetate-co-N-methylolacrylamide), abbreviated herein as poly(VAc-co-NMA) or PVAc, are conventionally used in woodworking applications such as, for example, millwork, furniture, doors, panels, and floors. The use of these types of adhesives, however, result in products having significant, and in some jurisdictions unacceptably high, acetaldehyde emission levels. For example, current flooring PVAc adhesives typically contain 100-500 ppm acetaldehyde, which represents an emission rate of more than 27 μg/m3 in office or classroom constructions. Recently enacted California regulations requires an emission rate less than 9 μg/m3. As such, in order to meet increasingly restrictive environmental requirements, such as that required in California, there is a need in the art for low-acetaldehyde PVAc adhesives. The current invention fulfills this need in the art.